Can't Get It Up
by inquiete
Summary: Basically a fanfic version of the deleted scene from the movie.


**So I wrote this over summer where I didn't have internet and I have the DVD of Repo! not the Blue-Ray, so I couldn't double-check the details of this scene and basically wrote it from memory. Though that did allow me to work in my own tidbits-like Amber trying to steal the Zydrate off of him as she's trying to fuck him.**

 **Anyway...sorry this AN is short and nonsensical I'm kind of sleep deprived...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own**

Can't Get It Up

Grave Robber walked casually through the alleys of Sanitarium-the whores and drug addicts loitering the area eyed him (and the vials of Zydrate that swung on his belt) with lust and greed. They moved towards him tentatively-reaching for their addiction. Grave Robber shook his head-not tonight-and they all scattered; wondering where else they could get their fix.

"Grave Robber…Grave Robber…" A lone voice called from down the alley slowly approaching him-seeking-like a slimy, cold bottom-feeder; an ample description for the voice's owner.

Grave Robber groaned in dismay. He didn't want to deal with her right now. Hoping to avoid her completely Grave Robber stepped in a space between two walls in the building next to him. Just then came Amber Sweet-infamous daughter to Rotti Largo: founder and owner of GeneCo. Amber was not fooled by his attempts to hide, unfortunately, and walked right up to his hiding place cracking a whip. Her two bodyguards/babysitters marched forward to flank her at either side-cutting off any escape. Grave Robber gave the three of them a look of exasperation before stepping out to confront them. Amber raised her eyebrow expectantly and held out her hand for the Zydrate-wiggling her fingers. Grave Robber scoffed, of course, Amber was so self-absorbed that she felt that she was entitled to the drug without even having to pay for it.

Annoyed by his lack of cooperation Amber whipped around to the wall across from him ripping off a poster for a Blind Mag concert. "Z me!" Amber demanded, "Hurry, I'm late! And I don't keep my surgeons waiting."

Grave Robber sneered, she was such a drama queen. "Bitch, pay me." He demanded in a low, cold tone.

"Later," Amber promised sliding onto the floor. Though it was an empty promise, they both knew that Rotti had frozen her accounts, so she couldn't spend the money for this exact purpose.

"Ookay…" Grave Robber drawled out, annoyed with the whole situation. "Then I guess I'll be seeing you later." He moved purposefully to leave, but the bodyguards moved to block his path.

"Hey, where you going?!" Amber shouted the demanded. She launched herself off the floor and ran forward to push him back against the wall so she was standing in between her two guards again. "There are other ways for me to pay…" She started to say, but Grave Robber turned away, shaking his head, and made his way back the way he'd came-wanting to be away from this infuriating woman. "…Other than dough," Amber finished peeling off her coat to reveal the revealing corset underneath. Grave Robber paused, shook his head, and continued on his way. Amber's cheeks flushed, angry at being ignored. "Hey, what's the matter Grave Robber?" Amber called after him, "Can't get it up if the girl's still breathing?"

Grave Robber whipped around in outrage. _Oh. Hell. No._ The Grave Robber thought to himself his eyes narrowing in anger. Amber had the audacity to give him a saucy smile and start roving her hands across her body-moaning. "I want a hit of that Z," Amber all but moaned, "and I'm not talking for free. We'll have a game of give and take…" she turned towards her bodyguards including them on the game. Their expressions remained blank as they turned to caress and stroke her as she moved her body into provocative positions that conjured thoughts of sex. "…baby I'll give until I break."

Grave Robber shook his head in disgust and fascination, "bitch…" He muttered moving to grab his stuff from where he dropped them.

"…This bitch knows the rules…" Amber promised moving away from her watchdogs to stand in front of Grave Robber-stroking her leg suggestively. "…I'll let you fuck my soul for a hit of that glow." Before he could walk around her Amber pushed him up against the wall shouting, "So come on, man up! Come up and try my new parts!" Amber jumped on top of him and grinded her pelvis against his semi-hard erection; hardening it further. He growled and flipped her around so her breasts and stomach were pressed flush against the wall. She gasped reaching behind her. Her fingers skimmed across Grave Robber's cock before wrapping around a vial of Zydrate. Grave Robber hissed before pinning both of her hands against the wall.

"Nice try, Amber," Grave Robber snarled into her ear.

"Was worth a shot," Amber shrugged.

Now, let's not kid ourselves this wasn't really about desire, attraction, nor affection. Hell, these two hated each other. No, this was about control and besting the other. There was no way either would let the other one win-it just wasn't in their makeup. The Grave Robber had something that Amber wanted (Zydrate) and she would do anything to get it. Meanwhile, Grave Robber couldn't let that slight on his pride stand, so they would fuck. Not because they wanted the other, but because to do otherwise would mean that the other won, and that was something that they couldn't let stand.

Somehow during the heat of the moment they had moved away from the wall and were standing in the middle of the alleyway. "Anyway you want…come on, Grave Robber," Amber purred sexily as Grave Robber peeled off his jacket, "Fuck me." She started to unbuckle his pants and in the process she tried another time to steal the Zydrate from where it hung at his side. Grave Robber growled in irritation grabbing her hands so hard she wondered if they would break. Playing it cool Amber asked innocently, "What's the matter Grave Robber?" Not one to be stolen from he let go of her hands and grabbed her by the throat pushing her back. "That's it take me," Amber gasped, "I can take it, baby." He watched her with detached curiosity, wondering whether he should strangle her or continue fucking her. In the end, he licked her throat hungrily, threw her on the ground, and continued to strip.

Realizing that he was about to fuck her with him on top Amber quick gathered her wiles so she can remain on top (in more ways than one.) "Don't care where you put it-why don't you surprise me? Come on work me; I know you like it naughty," Amber leered as she kicked the Grave Robber in the side-knocking him off balance. "So come on, Naughty Boy, _take me_!" She rolled on top of him straddling his legs and pulling his hands up her bodice and chest, "AND I'M NOT ASKING!" Grinding herself harder against him she went back to chanting, "Come up and try my new parts! Come on break them in! We both know what we want! Shut up and try my new parts!" It went like that for a while with the two of them struggling for dominance and satisfaction and finding neither. Finally, it ended with Amber on her back pressed against the wet ground with the Grave Robber kneeling in between her legs grunting as he came. Deed done he pulled out a vial of Zydrate and handed it to Amber. Amber's eyes flash with greed and excitement, meowling her appreciation she pushed Grave Robber off her, and without a backwards glance flounced off to see her surgeons.


End file.
